militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
68W
68W (often pronounced as Sixty-Eight Whiskey using the NATO phonetic alphabet) is the Military Occupational Specialty (MOS) for the United States Army's healthcare specialist, also known as the combat medic. This specialty is open to males and females as well as allowing color vision deficient personnel. Description The primary role of 68W healthcare specialists in the U.S. Army is providing medical treatment to wounded soldiers. Other nations and services also have similarly-trained personnel, but this discussion and the following details apply only to those within the United States Army. These medics serve as the basic or first tier of the Army medical system accompanying units as small as platoons (approximately 12-40 soldiers) during training and deployments. Medics provide initial emergency medical care, evacuation, and supervision to other soldiers with medical training (such as Combat Lifesavers) as well as provide medical advice to unit chains of command. In addition to first responder or combat medical support, medics provide paraprofessional care in medical treatment facilities—battalion aid stations, clinics, hospitals, etc.--to soldiers, military dependents, and authorized civilian personnel. In this capacity, healthcare specialists work under the supervision and purview of physician assistants and physicians and alongside other medical professionals. Healthcare specialists are initially trained as Nationally Registered Emergency Medical Technicians (at the EMT-B level) with additional training in trauma and Army specific techniques and procedures. Maintenance of civilian accreditation is currently required and further education is commonly offered including the opportunity to add additional skill training or—with acceptable civilian education—application to the Inter-service Physician Assistant Program. Civilian equivalents are difficult to assess given the broad range of skills and training healthcare specialists may have but most healthcare specialists without additional specialized training are trained in or work in areas overlapping civilian EMTs, medical assistants, patient administration personnel, office managers, schedulers, ambulance drivers, pharmacy technicians, phlebotomists, patient care assistants, and others. Advanced level healthcare specialists who have not specialized generally assume more administrative duties in medical sections or treatment facilities as well as training and supervisory duties while maintaining perishable treatment skills. Skill Levels Skill levels are appended to the MOS to identify positions a soldier may be assigned to and are followed by a letter code, Special Qualification Identifier, identifying special skills such as parachute qualification ("P") or Airborne Ranger qualification ("V"). When no appropriate skill modifier is used, a letter "O", erroneously read as a zero "0". For example, a healthcare specialist would be awarded MOS 68W1O. * 0 is an untrained medic prior to school completion. * 1 is the basic entry level medic with ranks of Private through Specialist/Corporal (E-1 through E-4) * 2 is a medic with the rank of Sergeant (E-5) * 3 is a medic with the rank of Staff Sergeant (E-6) * 4 is a medic with the rank of Sergeant First Class (E-7) * 5 is a medic with the rank of Master Sergeant/First Sergeant (E-8) or Sergeant Major (E-9) Skill Identifiers Skill identifiers are awarded to personnel with additional training in a particular specialty and affects what positions a soldier holding the skill identifier may be assigned to. Most require formal school training. *F2 is an Army Critical Care Flight Paramedic (Awarded after completion of the Flight Paramedic Course 300-F1/F2) *F3 is an Army Flight Medic *M6 is the Army's Licensed Practical Nurse *P1 is an orthopedics specialist (clinical) *Y8 is an immunization-allergy specialist (clinical, lab) *N3 is the Army's Occupational Therapy Assistant (clinical) *N9 is a physical therapy technician (clinical) *Y2 is the code used to identify those who have not finished the upgrade classes *W1 is a special operations combat medic (SOCM) *W2 is a Regular Army Civil Affairs medical specialist *W4 is an Army Special Operations Forces Civil Affairs medical sergeant *P3 is an optometry specialist (clinical) *Y6 is a cardiovascular specialist (Cardiac Catheterization Technologist and Echocardiographer) *P2 is an Ear Nose and Throat specialist (ENT) History Currently known as 68W, the Army's basic medical MOS was changed, effective October 1, 2006. Formerly known by the MOS codes 91W (91 Whiskey) 91B (91 Bravo) and 91A (91 Alpha), both MOS's were employed during and after the Vietnam War. The Department of the Army Deputy Chief of Staff for Personnel issued a notice for future change for the MOS 91B and 91C (Licensed Practical Nurse) in September 1999. The notice established the transition of personnel holding both MOS's to 91W to begin on 1 October 2001 and end on 30 September 2007. The 91W MOS required additional training and the maintenance of civilian EMT certification which was previously optional for soldiers. Army personnel holding MOS 91C would become 91W's (and later 68W's) with an additional skill identifier of M6. During the transitory period, all 91B and 91C classified soldiers were given the Y2 identifier until completion of additional training to become 91W, reclassification to a different MOS, or discharge from the US Army. Later—as part of an ongoing administrative revision of Army Enlisted MOS's—MOS 91W was redesignated 68W. Training After completion of Basic Combat Training, soldiers training for 68W10 ship to Fort Sam Houston, Texas for Advanced Individual Training (AIT). The AIT or job training may last for 16 to 68 weeks, depending what additional skill training is completed. Training includes a combination of lecture, hands-on, and practical field exercises with many skills—including starting intravenous lines—practiced on each other. The first part of the course focuses on CPR and EMT-Basic training and concludes with certification tests for both skills. Further training is on Army specific tasks. After assignment to a unit, 68Ws may, at the request of their unit's Physician Assistant (PA), attend any number of advanced topics. Topics are generally prescribed per each unit's functional role. For example, front-line combat medic (aka "line medic") may learn about advanced trauma treatments including venous cutdowns, placement of chest tubes, or use of specialty hemorrhage control methods such as Chitosan patches (no longer in use by the United States Military). In the case of those attached to medical units, they may learn to administer medications which result in more definitive treatment than their civilian counterparts are allowed to. Unlike civilian hospitals, field hospital units usually do not have a large number of 68W''M6'' (LPN), and instead use the combat medic who is readily available and partially trained. Some medics opt for EMT-I or EMT-P certification or additional certifications through civilian education. Medics completing the equivalent of an bachelor's degree with required science prerequisites may apply for the Inter-service Physician Assistant Program (IPAP). The intensive two-year program results in a civilian master's degree, an officer's commission, and the opportunity to sit for civilian certification. Healthcare specialist also serve as the primary source for recruiting for special operations medics including "18D" Special Forces Medical Sergeant and Ranger Medics. Those completing the assessment course for Special Forces, 160th SOAR, or the 75th Ranger Regiment are required to complete the Special Operations Combat Medic (SOCM) course ("W1"). SOCM qualified medics are assigned to the 75th Ranger Regiment (Ranger Medic), 160th Special Operations Aviation Regiment (SOAR Flight Medic), 96th Civil Affairs Battalion (CA-Med SGT), Special Operations Support Command, and in direct support positions of these United States Army Special Operation Command (USASOC) positions. The training is an intensive 10month Special Operations Combat Medic Course/18D located at Ft.Bragg,NC to be awarded the W1 identifier. The SOCM 68W is currently the most independent-duty enlisted medical personnel in the CMF 68 field. SOCM medics work independently within specific protocols; the scope of practice may be expanded during the absence of a medical officer. SOCM medics assigned to special operations units regularly attend advanced medical and military training after the SOCM course to maintain interoperability with special operations forces. SOCM (W1's) Credentials include: * EMT Basic * ATLS * BTLS/PHTLS (Basic Trauma Life Support/Prehospital Trauma Life Support) now called ITLS * ACLS (Advanced Cardiac Life Support) * PALS (Pediatric Advanced Life Support) * SOCOM ATP (Advanced Tactical Practitioner) * Current Tactical Combat Casualty Care (TCCC)guidelines * Advanced trauma surgical procedures Recognition Health Care Specialists and their Medical and Nurse officers may be awarded the Combat Medical Badge (CMB) and Expert Field Medical Badge (EFMB), if they meet qualification requirements. The EFMB is awarded following successful completion of an extensive 5 day-long test of field medical skills (Many excellent medics and even many physicians fail this test). The Combat Medic Badge is given only to those medical personnel who have provided direct support to infantry units in combat at certain levels of organisation. Simply the fact of being deployed in a combat zone, or even having been wounded in combat does not necessarily qualify a medic for the CMB (For example, Air Ambulance Medics are not qualified, since they are not assigned to infantry units, which recurrently causes much concern among the air ambulance community.) However they do qualify for crew member flight wings. Responsibilities The Health Care Specialist is primarily responsible for providing emergency medical treatment, limited primary care and health protection and evacuation from a point of injury or illness. Some of the duties as a Health Care Specialist may include: * Administering emergency medical treatment to battlefield casualties * Assisting with outpatient and inpatient care and treatment * Interviewing patients and recording their medical histories * Taking patients' temperature, pulse and blood pressure * Preparing blood samples for laboratory analysis * Keeping health records and clinical files up-to-date * Giving shots and medicines to patients * Preparing patients, operating rooms, equipment and supplies for surgery * Initial stabilizing treatment and triage * Plan and conduct evacuation from the field of battle and en route life support * Preventive medicine * Field sanitation * Clinical medicine * Supportive care in the event of delayed transport * Plan and Provide instructions for unit Combat Lifesaver programs Plan and conduct Combat Lifesaver training A Combat Lifesaver (CLS) is non-medic soldier with moderate emergency medical training to provide care at the point of wounding. Combat Lifesaver skills are intended for use in combat; however, the skills may be applied to soldiers in non-combat situations. The Combat Lifesaver is instructed in various techniques to treat and stabilize injuries related to combat. To include, but not limited to, blast injury, amputation, severe bleeding, penetrating chest injuries, simple airway management, and evacuation techniques. The Combat Lifesaver doctrine was developed as an effort to increase survivability in combat environments where the combat medic may not be readily available. The Combat Lifesaver is a bridge between self aid or buddy aid, and the Combat Medic (68W). The Combat Lifesaver can augment the Combat Medic, as needed. The 68W trains the Combat Lifesaver. It is a requirement that all IET ( Initial Entry Training ) Soldiers complete the CLS ( Combat Lifesaver ) course, and pass the CLS exam during BCT ( Basic Combat Training ). Those IET Soldiers who fail to complete the course, or pass the exam are recycled to another Troop that is beginning the CLS Course. Skills of the Combat Lifesaver *Basic casualty evaluation *Airway management *Chest injury and tension pneumothorax management *Controlling Bleeding *Requesting medical evacuation See also * Combat Medical Technician (British Army & Royal Air Force) * Enlisted Medic (U.S. Air Force) * Hospital Corpsman (U.S. Navy) * List of United States Army careers * Army Medical Department (United States) * Military medicine * Battlefield medicine *Medical assistant *Ambulance#Military use References STP 8-91W15-SM-TG SOLDIER'S MANUAL AND TRAINER'S GUIDE, MOS 91W, HEALTH CARE SPECIALIST, SKILL LEVELS 1/2/3/4/5 U.S. Army AIPD Course Curriculum ISO0873 U.S. Army Regulation 350-1 External links *Official U.S. Army Home of the 68W - Health Care Specialist *Corpsman.com, A Site run by Doc's for Doc's, of all US Military Services. *Experience Life as a Medic in America's Army game download on GoArmy.com Category:Military medicine in the United States